fate_fdfandomcom-20200214-history
Caster (Fate/Fairie Landorous)
| franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/Fairie Landorous | type = |jspirit= じょうかんえんじ |master=Trazom Nevohteeb |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= EX |strength= D |endurance= C |agility= B |mana= C |luck= A+ |cskill1= |cskill1value= |cskill2= |cskill2value= |cskill3= |cskill3value= |skill1=Demonic Defender |skill1value= |skill2= |skill2value= |skill3= |skill3value= |np1=Come and fight for emperor's pride |np1target= |np1rank= A |np2=Nothing is impossible to conquer the world |np2target= |np2rank= EX }} | height = 165cm | weight = 55kg | gender = Female | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | hairc = Violet | eyec = Blue }} là servant của Trazom Nevohteeb thuộc cuộc chiến Chén Thánh trong Fate/Fairie Landorous. Cô được thiết kế bởi Sếp Đít. Profile Identity Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi là cháu gái Thượng Quan Nghi, hiệu xưng Cân Quốc Thủ Tướng, là một trong những phụ nữ tài năng nhất của lịch sử Trung Quốc, cũng là một trong những mỹ nữ hứng chịu nhiều điều bi thảm. Ông của Uyển Nhi là Thượng Quan Nghi phò Đường Cao Tông, đã thất bại trong nỗ lực phế truất Võ Tắc Thiên và bị hành hình. Cha của Uyển Nhi cũng bị ép phải tự vẫn. Uyển Nhi và mẹ là Trịnh phu nhân trở thành nô lệ trong cung điện hoàng đế. Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi xinh đẹp, thông minh mẫn tiệp lạ thường, nàng thông thuộc thi thư, ngâm thơ, viết văn, thấu hiểu chuyện xưa nay. Hoàng đế Võ Tắc Thiên rất ấn tượng với nàng, sau khi lên ngôi liền phong cho Uyển Nhi một chức quan văn chuyên thảo những chỉ dụ, sắc lệnh. Uyển Nhi đem lòng thương yêu một trong những người tình của Võ Tắc Thiên, và khi nữ hoàng họ Võ phát hiện sự việc, bà đã trừng phạt nàng bằng cách khắc hình bông hoa lên trán Uyển Nhi. Tuy nhiên, điều này lại càng làm cho Uyển Nhi thêm quyến rũ hơn. Uyển Nhi cũng bắt đầu quan hệ tình cảm với Võ Tam Tư, cháu trai Võ Tắc Thiên - sau này trở thành người có quyền lực và ảnh hưởng lớn. Sau khi Võ Tắc Thiên buộc phải thoái vị vì tuổi đã cao, con trai thứ ba của bà là Đường Trung Tông trở thành hoàng đế, khôi phục lại triều Đường, chấm dứt triều đại nhà Chu ngắn ngủi. Vợ của Đường Trung Tông là Vi Hậu cũng dan díu với Võ Tam Tư. Để tránh những rắc rối, Võ Tam Tư đã quyết định tiến cử Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi với Trung Tông. Trung Tông đã có thời gian dài tiếp xúc với Uyển Nhi, hiểu rõ sắc đẹp và tài năng của nàng, và rất sủng ái Uyển Nhi, nàng trở thành một trong những ái phi của Trung Tông. Quyền lực của Uyển Nhi ngày một lớn ở chốn hậu cung, nhưng vẫn duy trì chức quan văn trong hoàng cung - một sự nghiệp chưa từng có với một phi tần. Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi và Vi Hậu vẫn duy trì cuộc tình tay ba cùng Võ Tam Tư. Trung Tông là một người đàn ông bạc nhược, không dám đối mặt với vợ và chỉ im lặng trước mọi lời đồn đại. Vi Hậu ngày càng khao khát được tiếp bước Võ Tắc Thiên. Mong muốn của Vi Hậu được con gái là công chúa An Lạc và Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi khuyến khích. Trở ngại chính của họ lúc này là Thái tử Lý Trùng Tuấn. Cả ba người bấy giờ đều khẳng định quyết tâm loại bỏ Trùng Tuấn, thành lập triều đại riêng dưới sự trị vì của Vi Hậu. Công chúa An Lạc rất được Trung Tông cưng chiều vì xinh đẹp và khéo ăn nói. An Lạc bắt đầu dèm pha Lý Trùng Tuấn và muốn trở thành người nối ngôi vua cha. Trung Tông lưỡng lự nhưng rồi rốt cuộc đã từ chối An Lạc vì nghe theo lời khuyên của Tể tướng đầu triều. An Lạc sau đó bắt đầu thù ghét cha. Lý Trùng Tuấn nhận thấy rõ tình thế nguy hiểm của mình, đã thực hiện cuộc binh biến năm 707 với sự giúp đỡ của tể tướng và một số đại thần. Lí Trùng Tuấn tuyên bố nhận được mật lệnh của vua Trung Tông rằng, Võ Tam Tư và Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi âm mưu giết vua, đem theo 300 lính ngự lâm quân tới nơi ở của Võ Tam Tư, giết chết Võ Tam Tư và hơn 10 kẻ hầu người hạ khác. Công chúa An Lạc may mắn thoát thân vì đang ở cung hoàng đế. Nhưng Trùng Tuấn đã tự mình dẫn theo lính tới cung vua, tìm Vi hậu và An Lạc. Công chúa An Lạc được Trung Tông che chở an toàn ở Cửa Tuyên Vũ, khi Trùng Tuấn đến nơi thấy Trung Tông ngồi ở trên thành cùng Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi. Uyển Nhi sợ vua nghe theo lời con bèn nói: "Thiếp tin là đầu tiên hắn muốn bắt thiếp, sau đó là hoàng hậu và cuối cùng là cả hoàng đế’’. Trung Tông tin theo, bèn ra lệnh ngăn chặn cuộc binh biến của Lý Trùng Tuấn. Một hoạn quan khá nổi tiếng về lòng dũng cảm đã dẫn đầu đội ngự lâm quan tấn công Trùng Tuấn, giết chết tướng chỉ huy. Lính tham gia binh biến bắt đầu nao núng. Vua Trung Tông bấy giờ ban chỉ dụ thu phục quân lính tham gia đội binh biến. Bấy giờ, ngự lâm mới biết không phải Trung Tông ra lệnh giết Võ Tam Tư cùng bè đảng, bèn quay giáo giết các tướng chỉ huy. Trùng Tuấn trốn khỏi Trường An với vài trăm người thân tín, nhưng rồi bị một kẻ dưới quyền giết chết khi đang ngủ. Vi Hậu bấy giờ quyết định gia tăng thanh thế của mình, phong tước vị cho rất nhiều con cháu thân thuộc với âm mưu thay thế triều Đường bằng một triều đại của riêng mình. Công chúa An Lạc, sau cái chết của chồng ở vụ binh biến, đã tái hôn, và dan díu với con chồng cùng nhiều người khác như một nhà sư, một thái y, một đầu bếp hoàng gia... Trung Tông bắt đầu không thể chịu nổi cuộc sống phóng đãng của vợ và con gái, năm 710 quyết định phế truất Vi Hậu. Khi biết điều này, Vi Hậu và công chúa An Lạc âm mưu giết vua. Thái y chuẩn bị thuốc độc, đầu bếp trộn thuốc vào những chiếc bánh bao chế biến hấp dẫn, công chúa tự mình dâng vua món ăn. Hoàng đế Trung Tông sau khi ăn bánh bao đã qua đời. Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi đã ép Trung Tông lập chiếu nhường ngôi cho con thứ tư của một phi tần là Lý Trọng Mậu (Thiếu Đế) tuổi còn nhỏ. Vi Hậu trở thành người nắm giữ triều chính với tư cách Hoàng Thái Hậu nhiếp chính. Sau này, Lý Đán lên ngôi, phế truất Lý Trọng Mậu. Vi Hậu, công chúa An Lạc và Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi bị giết chết. Cuộc đời của Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi, theo những sử gia Nho giáo, là ví dụ nổi trội cho một hình mẫu phụ nữ tài năng nhưng phóng đãng. Mối quan hệ phức tạp của Thượng Quan Nhân với Võ Tam Tư (người tình), Vi Hậu (đồng minh và tình địch), Trung Tâm (hoàng đế và chồng) có lẽ luôn bị coi là trái luân thường đạo lý, là đầy rẫy âm mưu. Nhưng cũng cần đề cập tới một thực tế là, mọi điều có thể sẽ tồi tệ hơn nhiều nếu Vi Hậu và công chúa An Lạc bắt đầu một triều đại mới kiểu ’’gia đình trị’’ họ Vi mà không có sự can thiệp của nhiều thế lực khác, trong đó có Thượng Quan Uyển Nhi. 1. Skills CLASS SKILLS Magic Resistance D'' Vô hiệu hóa các loại phép được dụng dưới dạng đơn tác. tương đồng với một loại bùa có khả năng kháng lại ma pháp. '''Riding '''''B Nắm bắt được phần lớn các phương tiện với kĩ năng trên tầm trung. Nhưng không đạt đến mức cưỡi được các chủng loại thần thoại như: Ma Thú và Thánh thú. PERSONAL SKILLS Noble phantasm Image:Vlad spear.png|Lancer's spear References 1:Kỳ Thư (Theo Diễn đàn lịch sử Trung Quốc) Category:Servants